


Underneath The Palm Trees

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Miami Dreams [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, miamiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mimi made everything look so inviting.





	Underneath The Palm Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! ; u; It’s been a hot minute since I wrote anything, so I figured I could try and get something accomplished today! At least one thing is better than nothing, I say. I hope you guys are excited, I sure am! This word prompt just screamed Miamiverse, so here we are!

It wasn’t often that Mick caught his Morty resting in the shade. The boy tended to love lounging about in the sunshine, working on his tan. Still, the sight of him sprawled out on the warm sand, soaking up what he could of the sun filtering through the fronds of the palm trees stopped his heartbeat for a second. Mimi stretched languorously in his spot, one arm above his head, one leg drawn up and the other extended as far as it could go. It really took Mick’s breath away, watching the boy lazily roll over onto his stomach and arch his back.

“Whatcha up to, Bug?” He asked, finally, eyeing the other as his eyes peeled open and he looked up.

“Just relaxing, you?” Mimi questioned with a giggle, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Watching you, I guess.” Mick replied with a shrug, taking a sip from the flask he held in his hand.

“Why don’t you join me?” Mimi’s head tilted as he pushed up onto his knees, righting his headband and trying to look as inviting as possible. Delightfully eyeing Mick as he pulled his suit jacket off and set it down on the sand, he moved to wrap it around his shoulders and fall back to the ground on his back. With Mick in his blue shirt and pants, and Mimi in his little tank top and thong, the couple snuggled up under the shade of the palm trees, pointing out clouds that looked like things and relishing in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, there we go! I’m so glad to get something written again. I only have a few days left to finish my fanfiction goal for the year. xD Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Palmy** \- _Abounding in or shaded with palms_


End file.
